He's Got Me
by sg11985
Summary: Sam has to deal with her feelings for Jonas after Daniel returns and retakes his place on SG-1. Incase you don't read the blurb at start of fic, this is Sam/Jonas pairing, written based on spoilers for S7 before it aired.


Title: He's Got Me  
Author: Jemma  
Story Status: Complete  
Series/Sequel Info: None  
Season: After Six  
Spoilers: Full Circle  
Categories: Angst, Romance, Friendship  
Pairings: Sam/Jonas  
Rating: K  
Content Warnings: None  
Summary: Sam has to deal with her feelings for Jonas after Daniel returns and retakes his place on SG-1.  
Archive Permissions: Please ask  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters relating to Stargate. They belong to MGM and any of their associates. I'm just playing around with them for a little while!  
Authors Note: This one is inspired by Michelle Branches song "You Get Me". I've been wanting to write a Sam/Jonas fic for a while...so here we go!! Enjoy!!  
Date: 08/01/2003

SGSGSGSGSGSG

Daniel had come back.  
Just as we thought our number was up on Abydos...he appeared and saved us all. SG-1. The Abydonians. But there was one person he didn't save, but whom he in fact damned.  
Jonas.

He's off SG-1 at request of the Colonel. He wanted Daniel to retake his "rightful" place.  
Don't get me wrong. I was devastated when Daniel left over a year ago. But now...a part of me has moved on. Gotten over it.  
And...you know...I'm glad he's back.  
But he's back and hurting people I care about.  
Or, to be more accurate, a person.  
Over the past year, Jonas has become something more than a team-mate. And he did so far quicker than the original SG-1 did.  
Now...when I think about it...not seeing him every day at work. That's going to be strange. And if I admit it to myself...sad.

In that moment I made a decision.  
I was going to see him.

SGSGSGSGSGSG

Jonas had disappeared shortly after our return from Abydos, and I had barely seen him since. Although...I think he must have heard about Daniel being brought back to SG-1, and drawn his own conclusion that he was off.  
I walked slowly along the corridor, hoping that I wouldn't bump into anyone...especially the Colonel.

A barrage of questions wouldn't go down too well at the moment.  
I almost reach the end of the corridor when I arrive at Jonas' quarters. I don't think he'd go to his lab...or what I guess is now Daniel's lab again.  
I stop and stare at the cold metal before me.  
What am I even doing here?  
What am I hoping to achieve by coming?

The answers don't reveal themselves to me, so I raise my hand and knock gently on the door.  
'Who is it?'  
Obviously he's screening people before he decides to let them in.  
'It's me Jonas.'  
I hear some faint shuffling from inside, a clicking and then the door opens.  
'Hey,' I say quietly.  
'Hey,' he replies and moves over so I can walk inside.

I do so, and stand by the table in what, it looks like, he was writing in his journal at.  
I hear the dull thud of the door closing again.  
'Why are you here?' he asks in a tone I can't quite identify with him.  
I turn around to answer him, meeting his stare.  
'I just wanted to...see if you were OK...I guess...' I reply, not even knowing the answer to the question myself.  
'Well...given the recent turn of events, I guess I'm fine.'  
I wince at the tone, and shake my head as I breathe out deeply.  
'Jonas, I don't support the Colonels decision to bring Daniel back on the team.' I pause for a moment. 'I don't even know what I want at the moment. It's too soon to say.'  
He smiles.

'I'm not blaming you Sam. I don't blame the Colonel, or Daniel, or General Hammond either. We always knew that this might happen one day. Now it has, and I just have to live with that. I was always going to be second best to him.'  
'No.' I shake me head viciously. 'Not second best.'  
'To the Colonel I am.'  
'Not to me.'  
I expect to instantly regret the words as they come out of my mouth, but I don't. I'm glad I've said them. I mean them.  
I see him blush slightly then give me one of those smiles that I've grown to love over the past year.

'You mean that?' he asks tentatively.  
'You know me. I don't say something unless I mean it.'  
Then we both smile.  
Then I realise...something's happened to me.  
Then I realise that that something is that...he's got me.  
In mind, soul, spirit...and the way I'm feeling maybe even heart.  
The feelings hit me harder than a wormhole, and definitely spin me a lot harder too.  
The silence seems to go on and on, until it's broken by him taking a few slow steps towards me.  
'Jonas, I...'  
I can't seem to find the right words to finish my sentence.  
'You what?' he pushes.  
'I don't know...' I trail off.

He's up close now. Right in my personal space.  
That's one thing he's always been able to do well. Read people like a book. Their feelings; thoughts; everything. And he's reading me now.  
Raising my eyes to his, I know I must look scared to him. And to be honest, I am.  
Scared of what's happening, scared of what I'm feeling. And shocked, because I never thought I'd feel this way about anyone again.  
His eyes invade my own, our innermost thoughts meeting somewhere in the middle.  
Oh come on Sam.  
Do something now, or leave. You have the choice.  
I take a slow step forward.

'I'm sorry.'  
The words tumble out before I can think about their possible implication.  
His eyes close and he takes a step back.  
'I understand,' he says strongly.  
Panic!  
'No!' I practically shout. 'That's not what I meant. I meant...I'm sorry about how things have turned out with the team.'  
'Oh,' he says hopefully.  
'And...how about with how things have turned out...with us?' he asks timidly.  
I feel my face form a shocked expression for a moment, but then I make it smile.  
'Not sorry at all,' I breathe before stepping forward again and tilting my face upwards slightly to press my lips against his.

He seems a little taken aback for a moment before I feel his hands on my waist and my own in his hair, on his neck, basically anywhere I can get them.  
After a minute or two he pulls away reluctantly.  
'Sam...' he breathes.  
'I know,' I reply in a breathless voice.  
'Sam...what's happening?' he asks, looking me straight in the eye.  
I smile slowly and bring my hand up to caress his cheek.  
'You've got me.'

SGSGSGSGSGSG

That's it!! I've done it!! Finito!! Hope you've enjoyed it, and as always...FEEDBACK me:)


End file.
